Sakio Namikaze
'Character First Name:' Sakio 'Character Last Name:' Namikaze 'IMVU Username:' Mabui 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 18 'Date of Birth:' '' 2/2/188 AN '' 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Omoid''egakurian 'Height: 5'3 '''Weight: 90lbs 'Blood Type:' B 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Omoidegakure 'Relationship Status:' Dateing Hikaru Namikaze 'Personality:' Sakio Namikaze is a sweet hearted young girl, She was allways around trying to help the elderly and forth, She now has a chance to make a difference in this world, Each time she gets exsited she sometimes puts unnecesery words into place ((ex, I hope you did that "ya see")) This little girl was so exsited to start her first day she embraces every moment of it, The little girl had a basic Gennin standard outfit, black shirt black pants, The only thing that made her more noticable, was the orange cloak/top her mother gave her, She allways carryd it around with her, while normal girls had a teddy or doll she had a cloak. 'Behaviour:' If she is tamperd with or picked on, she will not hesitate to drop the person hurling abuseive tones at her 'Nindo: (optional)' Never back down. 'Summoning:' Leapard (Cub) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Her father was middle aged around 25-30, He had blonde hair and a very posh stature, He allways had this white coat basic ninja uniform and very light skin, shineing blue eyes, Her mother had blonde hair, and was fairly smaller then her husband, She had blue eyes, basic blue eyes, A timid looking stature, She was very shy around strangers and family friends, Her little brother was still a few months old when she whent into the ninja acadmy, Her brother had green eyes, and little strands of hair growing, He also liked trying to take Sakio's kunai and trying to play wih it. 'Ninja Class: ' Jounin 'Element One:' Lightning 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' Kunai 'Strengths' Speed Endurance Stanima Chakra flow Summoning Seals 'Weaknesses:' N/A 'Chakra color:' White 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): '''6 '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): ''' '''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 1 Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): ''' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Flying raijin kunai 4 '''Total: 6 senbon's 5 Kunai's 1 lmedium scroll flying raijin kunai's x 4 = 40 'Jutsu List: ' Clone technique: Rank B Chidori: Rank A Body flicker: Rank D Chidori Senbon : Rank A Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands : Rank B (Requires Hidden Shadow Snake Hands to work) Hidden Shadow Snake Hands : Rank C Clone snakes : Rank B Body recreation technique: Rank B (Requires Clone snakes to work) Dead Soul Technique: Rank B Cloak of Invisibility Technique: Rank E Chakra Scalpel: Rank B Delicate illness extraction technique: Rank B Chakra flow: Rank D 'Allies:' Mother, father, yonger brother and Sensei 'Enemies:' ((No one at the moment.) 'Background Information:' A young girl named, Sakio was born on 188AN, She was a small baby for her age, She had the blonde long hair from her mother and the sparkly icey eye from her father, She was allways feed from her bottle at exsacly 12am, 3pm and 6pm, She wasnt much of an eater, Years to come, She began takeing her first steps out into the world, her small childlike eyes wouldnt begin to imagin what she could accomplish out there, boys and girls playing, the birds singing, She smiled her mother placed her hand on her shoulder carrying her back inside, A year later, She was now 7 she was allways running around the house and trying to exsplore new places, She allways keepd a toy with her, the little toy was Naruto, the hero of the ninja world, She placed the toy on the tableand shouted, "DADDY I WANT TO BE LIKE NARUTO" Her father smiled and laughed, befor handing her a Kunai, placeing it between her hands she looks up to her dad, almost confused didnt know what this thing was, her father said to her "Honey, You will be a fine Shinobi one day" the smile on her face grew ever larger, She screamd and ran around with her new Kunai, 2 years later, She had receaved a cloak from her mother as her father passed away from an unknown desiese, She held the cloak to her, tight as if it was her father, She the Kunai now around her neck like a neckchain, Tears from her small face where so sad to see, everyone around started to let there emotions run free, Crying, screaming, and getting angry. She took her mothers hand and her mother took her home, She placed her hands on her table and lookd to her mother and said "Mom, I want to be a shinobi, Now" her mother simply sighd and replyd with "You're to onyoung" She sighd and stormd off to her room, Another year came by as her mom met a new man, they got married and poor little Sakio never forgot her dad, never liked this new man infact, another year passed as she was told she had a baby brother, She hated this and locked herself in her room, crying talking to her naruto toy "What should I do naruto?" -She mimic'd the voice of naruto from the toy "You should try to be happy for your mother" She sighd "I guess your right Naruto" the family got on with eachother as another year passed, She was smileing and shouting as it was her day at the acadmey, she smiled and laughed running into the building waiting for her adventure to begin.... 'Fuinjutsu:' Tier l - Alows use of D rank Tier ll - Alows use of C rank Advanced - Alows use of B rank Beast sealing technique. Dead demon consuming seal. Dead demon consuming seal: Release 'Approved by:' APP FROZEN BY KUROCHI UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE - (Will speak with you soon Mabui) Category:Fuinjutsu Technique